LA Rules
by MsPerfectGal
Summary: Katniss Is A Modern Day Girl Who Just Moved From North Carolina To L.A. California. At She First Hates Her New School, But Once She Gets To Know People, Will They Become Friends? Will Katniss Have A Love Interest, Or Will She Be Known As An Outcast?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day Of School**

**Katniss POV**

"WAKE UP!" Screamed my younger sister Prim into my ear. She's been calling me for about five minutes but I just ignored her. This scream of hers made me totally jump out of bed.

"What the hell was that for!" I shouted glaring at her. I fell out of my bed and was on the floor looking up directly at her.

"Mom's been calling you for the last 30 minutes. She gave up and asked me to wake you up. I'm so excited for the first day of school!" She said. I'm a sophomore and I didn't want to go to school. We just moved to L.A. because my dad got a new job there and I hate it here! There's too much traffic and buildings. It looks so ugly! I wish I could go back to my home town in North Carolina! There's so much beautiful nature there! I always loved to go outside and hang out with my friends there, now it's all gone. I guess i'll have to deal with this horrible place.

I got out of bed and changed into my first day of school clothes. (.) I put my hair in a braid, like I do everyday and put on my converse. At that moment, Prim walks into my room with her iPod touch.

"Katniss! You have to listen to this song!" She said grabbing my hand. She gave me one of her ear plugs and I listened to a song that sounded like a bunch of Justin Biebers were singing. "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you beautiful_" I heard in the earplugs. Prim was dancing away to that song. I took of the earplug and went downstairs to have breakfast. Then, when my parents saw me in my outfit, here's what they said:

"You look gorgeous Katniss!" I rolled my eyes at their complement.

"I'm not that gorgeous." I reply. Then, I sat down at the kitchen table to have some cereal.

12 minutes later, I grabbed my backpack and went outside to my car and drove to school.

Once I got to school, I parked my car and got out. I looked around to see so many people walking down to the school entrance. You should of seen the number of groups and cliques together! There were jocks, goths, math nerds, science nerds, populars, cool people, drama club, so many others that I couldn't count! As I walked right to the entrance, I looked up at the top of the school and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Woodhull High School!"

"_This is it_." I thought. Then, I walked in to see what looked like thousands of people! There was so much screaming and yelling and people were just pushing each other everywhere! I saw in the corner, there was a fight. In the other corner, I saw people sneaking a cigarette. I also saw popular girls putting makeup on while walking to their classes. This was NOT like my old school in North Carolina! There, people where so nice! There was never fights and we were all equal! Whenever there was a new student, we all focused on them the entire week and gave them all the attention! I officially hated L.A. right now!

Once the halls started clearing up a bit, I took out a paper from my backpack. It was the schedule for my classes here. I looked at first period and I had literary with my homeroom teacher Mr. Cinna. I went to the main office to ask where Mrs. Cinna's class was. There at the main office, I asked the secretary where Mr. Cinna's class was.

"Oh hello there! You must be our new student Katniss Everdeen!" Said the secretary in a joyful voice.

"Yes" I replied shyly. She shook my hand and said "I'm the school secretary Ms. Trinket! Follow me and let me take you to Mr. Cinna's class!" I slightly smiled as she got up from her chair. I followed her to Mr. Cinna's class, which was down the hall and almost the last class to the right.

Ms. Trinket opened the door and I walked in very slowly.

"Mr. Cinna, this is your new student Katniss!" She said, again very joyfully and walked out. Mr. Cinna walked over to me and looked at the class.

"Class this is our new student Katniss Everdeen!" He said to everyone. But no one said anything. No smiles where on anyones face, just dirty looks. People are so rude here in L.A.! In North Carolina, whenever there was a new student, we would all smile at them and treat them with respect. What the hell was wrong with this school!

"Sit down in any empty seat available!" Mr. Cinna said kindly while he continue on his lesson. I walked over to an empty seat in the middle of the class room, but a girl who looked rich and popular put her Coach purse on that seat. I then walked to another empty seat in the front of the class, But some guys where shaking their heads. I looked to see on my left that there was a nerd picking her nose. I then walked over to another seat that was a bit at the end. I couldn't believe it took me 5 minutes just to find a seat, but Mr. Cinna didn't really mind since he kept talking about the lesson. At the middle of the period, I felt something hit my back, I turned around and saw these obnoxious jocks throwing spit balls at me. They were laughing hysterically while they kept hitting me with spit balls. Once they were done, I put my head down on my desk. This had to be the worst day of my life! Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ignore them, they're just stupid weirdos." Said a girl with strawberry blonde hair. She smiled at me nicely, at least I finally found someone nice at this school!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends With Benefits

**Katniss POV**

"Hi! My name is Glimmer!" She said in a sweet tone. She seemed pretty nice.

"I'm Katniss." I reply a bit awkward. At that moment, the bell rings for second period.

"What class do you have next?" Glimmer asks me. I grab the schedule from my pocket and read what I have next.

"Gym." I reply. I love gym, it's the only class where I could be free and run wild.

"Oh cool! I have Art!" Glimmer replied nicely. "See ya later!" She continues grabbing her books and walking out of class. I was so happy I finally made an acquaintant at this horrible school, but it's only one. As I walked out of class to the girl's locker room, there was these popular girls putting on makeup for gym. I thought it was totally ridiculous. As I changed into my gym clothes, those same popular girl were giggling away at me. They probably thought I was some kind of loner, but I didn't really care.

After gym, I had English with Mr. Flickerman, then Math with Mrs. Portia, and then Social Studies with Mr. Cinna, again. In English, I met this other nice girl named Madge. I thought she was one of those snobby populars since her dad's the assistant principal, but she wasn't really popular. In math, I met a nice but tough jock named Gale. But in Social Studies, that same boy who was throwing spit balls at me was there again. He didn't throw any spit balls at me anymore, but I did hear laughing behind me.

Once Social Studies ended, I turned around to see the same boy laughing at me. I didn't know why but I just ignored him. As I walked into the cafeteria, the boy wasn't the only one laughing at me, it seemed like everyone was laughing at me. I hated being the new girl! I hate it more than I hate L.A.!

Once I got my lunch, I looked around to see where I could sit, but it looked like each table had a different clique. Which ment that I couldn't sit anywhere. The laughing behind me still proceded. Then, I saw Glimmer at a table waving her hand.

"Katniss! Over here!" She shouted. I walked over to her and saw Madge sitting there too, and a couple making out.

"Come here Katniss! Sit!" Said Glimmer with a smile spread across her face. As I sat down Madge waved to me while I waved back.

"Hey Katniss! This is Madge, her dad is the assistant principal, and this cute couple over here are Annie and Finnick. The two waved at me.

"Hey Kat! Check you back!" Said the boy who threw spit balls at me hysterically laughing. "_Huh_?" I thought as he walked away. Then, Glimmer ripped out something that was on my back.

"Those bitches!" She mumbled under her breath while reading what the note said. "They taped something on your back! That's why they're all laughing at you!"

I grabbed the note, which said "I'm an emo freak !" I covered my face in embarressment. I should have known that was the reason everyone was laughing at me. Finnick started giggling, but Annie slapped him in the arm to make him stop.

"Ignore him, he's a bit of a retard!" Annie said. I chuckled a bit when she said that.

"So I wanna ask you some questions. Where did you live before you came to California?" Asked Glimmer.

"North Carolina." I replied. Madge nodded her head while listening.

"Did you have friends there?" Madge asked.

"Yea. I had a lot of friends there!" I replied again. "Their names where Melissa, Laurel,-" But I was cut of by Glimmer.

"Do you miss North Carolina?" She asked. Annie, Finnick and Madge brought their heads closer to me.

"Hell yeah!" I said. They all chuckle while they continue eating their lunch. Suddenly, my eyes wandered to the table where Gale was sitting. He was with the boy who was throwing spit balls at me. But then, I saw him! I saw the most handsome person I've ever seen in my entire life. He had blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. He was talking to Gale and the guy who spit spit balls at me. I kept staring at him like a the lovestruck idiot I was right now. Then, Annie snapped her finger in front of my face.

"What are you looking at?" She asked trying to see where my eyes were staring at. She found the jock's table and looked at all the boys there.

"Why are you looking at the boys jock table? Do you like someone there? Who is it?" Annie asked curiously.

"I just got lost in space! I don't like anyone! Besides, I hate romance!" I replied, listening to them gasp in horror.

"You do not say that in front of me!" Shouted Finnick like a teenage girl. I just rolled my eyes at him and waited for the rest to look away from me. That's when I started staring again at that boy. He's so cute! I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. Does he?


End file.
